


Rotten Girl Belarus Stalker

by fadaravena



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Love, Song: Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Yandere character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: O amor de Belarus pelo seu irmão tornou-se uma verdadeira obsessão.





	Rotten Girl Belarus Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Esta fanfic não tem relação com nenhum país existente, armada ou qualquer coisa deste mundo.
> 
> Axis Powers Hetalia é um mangá 4koma criado por Himaruya Hidekaz, e Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance é uma música de Vocaloid feita por Machigeriita-P.
> 
> Warning: No final act há alguns elementos não muito agradáveis, principalmente para fãs do China ( desculpe-me, mas era a letra da música). A música usada é de Vocaloid Horror.

> _"Teria eu nascido para me apaixonar por você? Através desse fino corredor eu murmuro sozinha 'Me ame'. Eu continuarei procurando nosso amor na fechada porta de mim mesma."_

**First Act**

Ainda eram jovens em um primeiro momento tranqüilo pós-revolução que os fez morar em uma única casa chamada URSS. A pequena nação de traços delicados, uma cara séria e um lindo vestido simples, mas que dava a ela um ar mais belo, admirava ao longe seus irmãos, ainda com receio de aproximar-se deles, principalmente de seu irmão Rússia. "Teria eu nascido para me apaixonar por você?", seu tom de voz egoísta soava como uma crença inquestionável para a jovem, e foi a partir de um certo dia que começou a acreditar que fosse mesmo o destino.

Era um dos tempos mais frios quando o mundo deles entraria em crise com o recente inimigo se aproximando, as nações formadoras da URSS começaram a se preparar com armamentos para a guerra que se aproximava. Eles se juntaram na parte russa, cede do seu lar, e lá começaram a discutir estratégias militares. Foi naquela tarde após a reunião, Rússia aproximara-se curioso sobre o comportamento reservado de sua irmã mais nova perguntando o que estava havendo, Belarus não respondera nada apenas encarou-o com o seu olhar coberto por uma fina camada de neve, o irmão então sorrindo inocentemente disse ter um presente para ela que a animaria, pegou uma fita branca delicada e amarrou com um laço em sua cabeça tirando o cabelo de tom pálido que cobria os seus olhos.

\- Você é mesmo muito bonita Bela. – elogiou-a carinhosamente. Essas eram as palavras que ficariam guardadas em seu coração para sempre. "Me ame, irmão." Murmurou para si mesma sentada encolhida em um comprido corredor no canto mais escuro de sua casa.

 

> _"Eu desejo poder tocar seu rosto, acariciar seu rosto, meu amado. Oh, nossa! Você tem um convidado. Que linda garota ela é! Diga-me quanto a ama, eu irei matá-la e empacota-la."_

**Second Act**

A Guerra já tomava andamento, Belarus não podia ficar ao lado de seu irmão por mais que quisesse, deveria ajudá-lo, e para isso preferiu vigiá-lo à distância. Observava cada passo, movimento, ação, fala, olhar e fotografava mentalmente tudo isso guardando em seu arquivo pessoal. "Queria poder tocar seu rosto, acariciar seu rosto, meu amado irmão.", dizia para si mesma em voz baixa enquanto espionava Rússia, até notar que ele esperava alguém, e quando viu quem era, um convidado, uma nação aliada, China, quem foi recebido com um grande sorriso por Rússia, começou a sentir algo inédito para ela, um sentimento de obsessão misturado a um ciúmes rancoroso. Seu irmão parecia muito feliz ao receber aquela nação, que Belarus poderia dizer estar sendo substituída pelo chinês no quesito amor. A neve em seu olhar começou a derreter com a chama que se acendia. "Ele não é bonito, irmão?" ironizou aparecendo atrás dele assim que China foi embora com uma aura maligna a envolvendo. Era a primeira vez que Rússia a via assim, já estava acostumado a sentir sua presença, ou mesmo tê-la agarrada a seu braço, mas nunca sentiu um arrepio como aquele, Belarus emanava um incrível instinto assassino. "Irmão, você o ama?"

\- Waah Bela, o quê... – Rússia começou a se afastar quase chorando de medo. "Diga-me irmão, realmente o ama?" insistiu com um tom de voz mórbido, porém doce no timbre de voz feminino.

\- Não se aproxime, eu... – "Então está me rejeitando, prefere ele a mim, mas não há problema." Respondeu deixando o local em seguida.

Belarus sempre levava consigo uma faca, se era China quem atrapalhava o relacionamento amoroso dos dois, então seria ele a desaparecer, porém assim que aproximou-se da casa dele, lembrou pelo bom senso que este era aliado, mas no mais profundo de seus sentimentos se tivesse a chance o apagaria.

 

> _"Queimando fotos dessa garota, imagino o que esteja fazendo agora. Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, por que eu te amo muito, não vê? Eu quero mantê-lo completamente preso e ter uma coleção de você."_

**Third Act**

O período presente era o início da guerra fria, as nações já haviam crescido e a maior disputa de suas histórias iniciado, podia até ser um combate indireto, mas a influência ao redor era enorme, podendo até superar a guerra anterior. O amor de tantos anos da pequena Belarus cresceu junto a ela, a tanto que seus olhos não largavam do irmão, ainda mais por ter descoberto que China se juntará na guerra contra os Estados Unidos.

Ela aproximou-se aos poucos da sala a onde seu irmão discutia sério, assuntos relacionados à guerra, Rússia pedira que não se aproximasse quando estivesse resolvendo algo importante, mas ela não conseguia ficar de fora da reunião, queria ser útil ao irmão. Por essa razão começou a escutar as conversas escondida. Passou-se bastante tempo, e o assunto da conversa tomava rumos drásticos, todos saiam cabisbaixos, a Coréia continuava dividida, o mesmo se dizia da Alemanha, Estados Unidos conseguira muitos aliados, e não só isso como a economia russa caia junto ao poder bélico, o que salvava possíveis esperanças eram Cuba e Vietnam.

Assim que todas as outras nações foram embora Belarus adentrou a sala. "Irmão, precisa de ajuda?" perguntou com uma voz tenebrosa.

\- Ah! Belarus, eu não disse que – ela o olhava fixamente com a aura mais forte que a dele incobrindo-a. "Irmão, se não me deixar ajudar ficará com problemas. Deixe-me ser útil, quero protegê-lo." Insistiu quase como uma súplica segurando as mãos de Rússia entre as suas. Seu olhar mirado diretamente nos olhos do irmão mais velho o intimidavam a afastar-se e conceder o pedido dela.

\- Tudo bem, mas... Por favor me solte! – exclamou prestes a chorar sentindo Bela o agarrando por trás. "Quero tê-lo completamente preso a mim, irmão, assim nada lhe fará mal." Sussurrou quase como falando para si mesma. "Case-se comigo." um fogo acendeu em seus olhos e Rússia sentiu-se ainda mais desesperado, era a primeira vez que escutava a palavra que o atormentaria para o resto de sua vida, ou pelo menos no seu relacionamento com a irmã.

 

> _"Por que está chorando? O que há de errado? Ah, é isso? Eu irei carinhosamente segurar uma caixa de papelão a onde irei colocá-lo quando estiver morto."_

**Fourth Act**

Toda a tensão já havia passado, Rússia perdera tendo que seguir o padrão de economia estabelecido por Estados Unidos, a união soviética se desfizera, e os países que faziam parte dela abandonaram o Rússia, menos um.

Ele estava como de costume conversando com Letônia, ou melhor, o importunando, quando Lituânia aproximou-se perguntando de Belarus.

\- Rússia-san você sabe a onde a Bela-chan está? – perguntou inocentemente, Rússia logo deixou Letônia em paz empalidecendo.

\- Be-Belarus!? E-ela estava aqui? – começou a olhar em sua volta desesperado, Lituânia não entendeu a sua reação, por acaso estaria chorando como o Letônia?

\- Lituânia, eu a vi indo para a casa dos Estados Unidos. – respondeu a pequena nação que ainda não tinha ido embora.

\- Obrigado, mas... O que ela foi fazer lá? – questionou-se, mas Rússia sabia muito bem, por essa causa foi direto para a casa do rival tentar impedi-la, mesmo com medo de encará-la.

Quando chegou foi exatamente como pensara, o instinto assassino da irmã a levara a procurar vingança pelo que Estados Unidos fizera a ele. Belarus estava parada em frente ao americano com duas facas, uma em cada mão, em seu escritório que por conta do horário encontrava-se escuro. "Eu não perdoarei, eu não perdoarei..." o lugar parecia ficar ainda mais escuro, Estados Unidos começou a sentir arrepios, a faca brilhava na escuridão seguida pelos passos da garota e o mantra vingativo que repetia.

\- E-espera, você não é a irmã mais nova do Rússia? – gaguejou América recuando aos poucos. Porém Belarus estava tão concentrada em acabar com ele que nem respondeu e continuou a aproximar-se, cada vez mais, até que o encurralou, América caíra no chão paralisado pelo medo, a faca tão próxima, Belarus levantou-as no impulso de um ataque feroz, e com todo rancor que possuía atacou o americano. "Não perdoarei o que fez com o meu irmão!" exclamou, América fechou os olhos pensando ser o fim, as batidas de seu coração aceleraram, e assim que sentiu uma das facas próxima de seu peito escutou um movimento rápido indo em direção aos dois. Belarus parou o ataque ao sentir uma sensação boa a envolver por trás, braços trêmulos a abraçavam firmemente, ela largou uma das facas esperando sentir o rosto de quem a abraçava, e era como deduziu, o rosto frio de seu irmão, ela o tocou com delicadeza esquecendo completamente da presença de América que já abrira os olhos e de fininho saia do escritório até deixar os dois a sós.

Ela acariciou o rosto do irmão como tanto desejava, chegou próximo de seus olhos sentindo uma gota quente escorrer por seus dedos. "Irmão, por que está chorando?" Rússia assim que percebeu a ausência de América a soltou rapidamente tremendo mais do que Lêtonia, e olhando fixamente para a faca que segurava, ela logo imaginou o porquê. "Ah, sim, é isso" confirmou Belarus levantando a faca "Eu só estava querendo vingá-lo, aquele idiota ficou no seu caminho, irmão, e ainda o venceu" enquanto explicava ela tentava tocá-lo novamente, seus olhos obsessivos, fora de controle, apenas o movimento sutil de sua mão aproximando-se de seu rosto, e em fim o grito aterrorizado.

\- Vai embora! – em prantos Rússia não resistiu e deixou a bela jovem para trás.

Belarus a partir daquele dia sentiu uma angústia, e percebeu o quanto era evitada pela nação que amava, e quanto queria mais tornar-se um com ela. "Preciso consolar o meu irmão" pensou Belarus, e por isso nos dias que se seguiram ao início de um novo Rússia, na porta de sua casa apareciam lindos buques de girassóis.

 

> _"Eu colocarei um presente átras da sua porta. Uma cabeça de gato todo dia para você, amante de gatos."_

**Final Act**

Passara-se já muito tempo desde o fim da guerra, o mundo estava aparentemente calmo, assim como Rússia também estava. Ele se encontrava na casa de China, queria vê-lo novamente depois de tanto tempo separados por causa do fim do conflito, a outra nação recebeu-o muito bem o levando até a sala de estar, e por um tempo ficaram conversando, despreocupados, sem nem imaginar o que se passava com a jovem Belarus naquele momento.

Ela sabia, sabia que aquele chinês não ia roubar o coração de seu irmão, não, pois ela o faria primeiro, e ela o teria naquela tarde, e se tornaria um com ele, e por fim viveriam mais felizes, e tantas outras conseqüências que a jovem sonhadora pensava iriam acontecer.

Ao final do dia Rússia voltou para a sua casa, e quando abriu a porta ligando a luz do hall levou um susto tão grande que seu coração acelerou drasticamente, no fundo da sala mais escura iluminada apenas por um candelabro na mesa de centro ele viu a silhueta de uma garota em pé mirando-o com um olhar sombrio, usando um vestido ao estilo de empregada com o avental manchado de vermelho e segurando o que parecia ser uma foto em uma das mãos e na outra uma faca da onde escorria um liquido denso. Logo a reconheceu ao chegar um pouco mais perto fechando a porta devagar.

-Be- Be- Belarus! – exclamou sentindo-se sufocado a cada passo de proximidade que ela dava.

\- O- O que, como conseguiu entrar? – Belarus não respondeu, apenas chegou a uma parte iluminada mostrando a foto e em seguida dizendo "Eu a encontrei na casa da Hungria, irmão. Por acaso esses dois não são você e o chinês?" ironizou. Na foto Rússia estava docemente beijando China como um jovem apaixonado, apesar do medo ele começou a enrubescer-se ao vê-la. "Mas essa imagem não possui mais sentido em existir, pode virar apenas uma lembrança apagada." Ela aproximou a foto de uma das velas do candelabro queimando-a, e enquanto desaparecia, no rosto de China, a partir dos seus olhos, começava a escorrer a cera fundida.

"Eu aproveitei, irmão, e te trouxe um presente, o que você mais ama." Sua voz começou a soar como a de uma obcecada, de quem cometera um crime e perdera a sanidade. Ela jogou a faca no chão e pegou uma caixa bem embrulhada nas cores da bandeira russa estendendo suas mãos para ele, Rússia receante pegou do embrulho, olhando-o apavorado, a caixa era pesada e notara que um semelhante líquido vermelho escorria por uma das pontas. "Abra, irmão" ordenou Belarus, seus olhos agora tomados por ódio.

Ele, então, começou a puxar, trêmulo, as fitas que a envolviam já temendo o que poderia vir de sua irmã. Aos poucos a caixa se abria e assim que viu qual era o 'presente' sentiu um aperto enorme em seu coração misturado com a sensação de horror, dentro da caixa se encontrava apenas a cabeça de China, pálida e sem vida. As lágrimas se reteram no susto, seus olhos bem abertos a miravam, incrédulo, e sem perceber deixara a caixa cair sentindo em seguida Belarus o abraçar fortemente. "Eu sei, meu irmão, que o amava, mas o que eu sinto por você é maior que um simples Eu te amo". A nação não o largava, e o tão frio calor de sua irmã fazia o seu coração palpitar e o corpo ficar imóvel. Rússia não disse nada, não pode pensar em nada além da tristeza que o invadia aos poucos.

\- Era verdade o que sentia por China? Se fosse, então por que o espanto, era o melhor presente que poderia receber, uma parte do que gosta só para você dado pela pessoa que mais o ama. – Belarus não entendia, ou ele estava contente e sem palavras por poder tê-la, por ela poder tê-lo.

Em favor do momento ela levantou o rosto e pegando Rússia desprevenido o beijou, os lábios manchados do carmim assassino acordaram-no, e ele finalmente notou o que se passava assim como o sentimento inédito, o terror passara estranhamente, o perfume dela o fazia perder o medo, nunca sentira antes, talvez fosse a proximidade que jamais deixara acontecer e com isso cometeu um grande erro, correspondeu o beijo da irmã, aceitou a sua invasão sem antes pensar nas conseqüências que vieram depois. Ela, surpresa, afastou o seu rosto do dele e com os olhos brilhando confirmou o pesadelo uma última vez.

\- É verdade que um 'Eu te amo' não é suficiente para expressar o que sinto, ou mesmo para tê-lo eternamente, por isso...

"Irmão, vamos nos casar!"

> _"Queimando fotos dessa garota, imagino se ela sempre existiu. 'Eu te amo' um clichê como esse não me satisfaz, mas faz com que eu queira dizer "Eu irei, eternamente, amá-lo"_

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente consegui terminar essa fanfic, acho que foram cinco meses para escrever, e uma songfic curta ainda por cima. Espero que não tenha ficado ruim. Eu estou pensando em escrever dois omakes também, Quando eu terminar eu posto.
> 
> Ah, sim, eu não usei os nomes humanos por causa do contexto histórico inicial, mas os usarei nos omakes. A letra da música foi traduzida do inglês, então pode não ser tão fiel a letra original em japonês.


End file.
